The present invention relates to new polysaccharide esters and more precisely esters of hyaluronic acid and their use in the pharmaceutical and cosmetic fields, and in the field of biodegradable plastic materials. The invention therefore includes new medicaments, cosmetic, medical and surgical articles.
The term "hyaluronic acid" (also referred to as "HY" hereinafter) is used in literature to designate an acidic polysaccharide with various molecular weights constituted by residues of D-glucuronic acid and N-acetyl-D-glucosamine, which naturally occur in cellular surfaces, in the basic extracellular substances of the connective tissues of vertebrates, in the synovial fluid of joints, in the vitreous humor of the eye, in the tissue of the human umbilical cord and in cocks' combs.
Hyaluronic acid plays an important role in the biological organism, firstly as a mechanical support of the cells of many tissues, such as the skin, the tendons, the muscles and cartilage and it is therefore the main component of the intracellular matrix. But hyaluronic acid also performs other functions in the biological processes, such as the hydration of tissues, lubrication, cellular migration, cell function and differentiation. (See for example A. Balazs et al., Cosmetics & Toiletries, No. 5/84, pages 8-17). Hyaluronic acid may be extracted from the above mentioned natural tissues, such as. cocks' combs, or also from certain bacteria. Today, hyaluronic acid may also be prepared by microbiological methods. The molecular weight of whole hyaluronic acid obtained by extraction is in the region of 8-13 million. However, the molecular chain of the polysaccharide can be degraded quite easily under the influence of various physical and chemical factors, such as mechanical influences or under the influence of radiation, hydrolyzing, oxydizing or enzymatic agents. For this reason often in the ordinary purification procedures of original extracts, degraded fractions with a lower molecular weight are obtained (See Balazs et al. cited above). Hyaluronic acid, its molecular fractions and the respective salts have been used as medicaments and their use is also proposed in cosmetics (see for example the above mentioned article by Balazs et al. and the French Patent No. 2478468).
As a therapeutic agent, hyaluronic acid and its salts have been used especially in therapy for arthropathies, such as in veterinary medicine for the cure of arthritis in horses [Acta Vet. Scand. 167, 379 (1976)]. As an auxilary and substitutional therapeutic agent for natural tissues and organs, hyaluronic acid and its molecular fractions and their salts have been used in ophthalmic surgery (see for example Balazs et al., Modern Problems in Ophthalmology, Vol. 10, 1970, p. 3--E. B. Strieff, S. Karger eds., Basel; Viscosurgery and the Use of Sodium Hyaluronate During Intraocular Lens Implantation, Paper presented at the International Congress and First Film Festival on Intraocular Implantation, Cannes, 1979; U.S. Pat. No. 4,328,803 with a summary of the literature on the uses of HY in ophthalmology; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,973.
In the application for Italian Patent No. 49 143A83 of Oct. 11, 1983, a molecular fraction of hyaluronic acid is described which can be used, for example as sodium salt, for intraocular and intraarticular injections suitable for the substitution of internal fluids of the eye and in arthropathy therapies, respectively. See also co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 06/756,824 filed on Jul 19, 1985, now abandoned, which is hereby incorporated by reference.
Hyaluronic acid may also be used as an additive for a wide variety of polymeric materials used for medical and surgical articles, such as polyurethanes, polyesters, polyolefins, polyamides, polysiloxanes, vinylic and acrylic polymers and carbon fibers with the effect of rendering these materials biocompatible. In this case the addition of HY or one of its salts is effected for example by covering the surface of such materials, by dispersion in the same or by both of these procedures. Such materials may be used for the manufacture of various sanitary and medical articles, such as cardiac valves, intraocular lenses, vascular clips, pacemakers and such (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,676).
Although the term "hyaluronic acid" is commonly used in an improper sense, meaning, as can be seen from above, a whole series of polysaccharies with alternations of residues of D-glucuronic acid and N-acetyl-D-glucosamine with varying molecular weights or even degraded fractions of the same, and although the plural form "hyaluronic acids" may seem more appropriate, the discussion herein shall continue to use the singular form to refer to hyaluronic acid in its various forms including its molecular fractions, and the abbreviation "HY" will also often be used to describe this collective term.
Relative to the esters of hyaluronic acid, there is a description in the literature of the methyl ester of a hyaluronic acid with a high molecular weight obtained by extraction from human umbilical cords [Jeanloz et al., J. Biol. Chem. 186 (1950), 495-511, and Jager et al., J. Bacteriology 1065-1067 (1979)]. This ester was obtained by treatment of free hyaluronic acid with diazomethane in ether solution and in it substantially all the carboxylic groups proved to be esterified. Furthermore, methyl esters of oligomers of HY with about between 5 and 15 disaccharide units have also been described [see Biochem. J. (1977) 167, 711-716]. Also described is a methyl ester of hyaluronic acid etherified with methyl alcohol in a part of the hydroxyl alcohol groups [Jeanloz et al., J. Biol. Chem. 194 (1952), 141-150; and Jeanloz et al , Helvetica Chimica Acta 35 (1952), 262-271]. No biological activity and therefore no pharmaceutical use has been reported for these esters.